Love Stinks
by QueenKordeilia
Summary: Ace is invited to brawl in a tag team tournament alongside Dan. He expected to win but what he didn't count on was getting a girlfriend. Mira realised she has a HUGE crush on him. How will she tell Ace her feelings without hurting too many people? Post series. ON HIATUS.
1. Intriguing Morning

**A/N: I'm proud to present 'Love Stinks.' It's a Mace (MiraxAce) fanfic. There's not enough fanfics for this wonderful ship so I'm writing one. This takes place around the same time as 'Shun, You Belong With Alice.' So that's just during Gundalian Invaders. P.S. Do vestals have mobile phones? :/**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Somebody smart do the disclaimer please!**

**Dan: Oh me! MEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Waving arm wildly in the air***

**Me: There's no bus here, Dan.**

**Dan: That was to get your attention.**

**Me: I said somebody _smart. _Never mind_ Danny-poo._**

**Dan: I can't believe Julie told you!**

**Julie: Wha?**

**Me: It wasn't Julie. It was the Plastique M's.**

**Mitsu, Myra, Maru: *cackle evily* Sorry _Danny-poo!_**

**Ace: I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Finally...**

**Ace: QueenKordeilia doesn't own anything besides the Plastique M's leader, Mitsuri Katsuko Fuzakawa. Myranda Brown belongs to Ecstatically Awesome and Maruchini Marukura belongs to ShadowKiss123. This counts for all the chapters.**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Love Stinks: Chapter One – Intriguing morning<span>**

The irritating ringing tone woke the mint-haired boy up. Ace sat up on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and picked his phone up. He smashed his thumb on the answer key. "What!" he exclaimed, anger in his voice.

"..." There was no response on the phone. He grunted. Whoever had called him, hung up on him. Ace threw his head back onto his pillow. He was about to close his eyes when his doorbell rung. DING-DONG! He groaned and rolled off his bed.

After he opened the door he froze in shock. A red head stood at the door, tapping her foot impatiently on the hard stone ground. Her hair was shoulder length and cascaded around her face. She was clad in a white T-shirt, with a thin black cardigan and blue short jeans that stopped at her knees. His 'best friend' narrowed her eyes at him. However, his own eyes did the exact opposite; they widened in horror. If looks could kill he'd be dead by now.

"Hello Ace," she said. Her voice was ice cold. She was clearly angry and Ace was obviously the source of her anger.

"Hi!" Ace squeaked. His visitor scared him, immensely.

"I returned from holiday a few weeks ago," she stated. Ace slapped his forehead. He had forgotten all about the Ferman-Clays going on holiday. "And _some_body forgot to welcome me back!" she snapped.

Ace sighed. He messed up – again. And that usually resulted into the same dreaded outcome. Mira was once again mad at him. He had a crush on her and she showed no passion back at all. None of the hints he dropped rang a bell in her head. Mira was so dense when it came to things like this. But she wasn't completely oblivious to Ace's feelings for her – thanks to the Plastique M's. He heard rumours that she fancied him too. But to him that was just too good to be true. Ace braced himself for a slap, hit, punch or kick from his beloved. He closed his eyes and squeezed them tight.

"You're going to talk to my sister like THAT?" an awfully familiar voice broke him out of his reverie. He opened his eyes and dropped his guard. The mint head was disappointed to see that it was Keith. "Put some clothes on. I don't wish to become an uncle _this_ early!" he remarked. Mira and Ace blushed in unison. Ace was only clad in his boxers.

"Keith!" Mira snapped. He decided it was not a good idea to hang around in case _that _really did happen. "Well, play nice you two!" He smirked knowingly. The blond was playing with fire and he knew it. He turned to his sister and teased her one last time. "I'm not available for babysitting." Mira's mouth gaped open. He retreated into the streets before she could retort.

Mira turned back to Ace, trying to fight off the urge to look at his body. _That sexy body... __Wait what? _Ace could feel Mira's sapphire eyes boring into him.

"Don't think I've forgotten," Mira warned, returning to her moody, serious self.

"About that..." Ace started, searching for an excuse as to why he didn't greet her. "Uhh, welcome back Mira!" he blurted out. Before he knew it he was embracing her. He had forgotten that he was in his underwear, however Mira hadn't. She blushed ten different shades of red and her heart raced rapidly against Ace's chest.

Why is her heart beating so fast?

Maybe it's because you're not exactly dressed.A voice in his head replied.

_Whatever. A naked Dan is what would give her a heart attack._

Ace wondered if he was going mad. He was arguing with himself! He realised that he really needed to put a shirt on...

"Well, I'll see you soon Mira–Liana," he said. Mira broke the hug and nodded. She seemed to blushing but Ace thought it was a trick of the light. Mira wasn't going to hang around Ace, especially not when he was undressed. She was too unsure of her feelings for him. Without another word she ran off towards her house. Confusion was written on Ace's face. What had he done?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Don't hesitate to tell me what you think. I accept Anonymous reviews and constructive criticism.**


	2. Crush!

**A/N: I'm touched by all my reviewers out there, even my sister. Thanks a hundred! You've really made my day.**

**Now to thank you all personally. My lovely (not) sister first. Lol.**

**RizwanKhawaja'sGirlX: Thanks _Sarah!_ Lol, yeah Ace is quite the dense one himself.**

**CrazyBumbleBee: I love how enthusiastic you are! You deserve this early update :) Review again soon!**

**DarknessPwnsO.o: I'm glad you liked it :) More Mace fanfics are needed in this world! Review again soon!**

**Thanks again, reviewers! Love you all!**

**Ace: Is this chapter on me?**

**Me: No, it's about Mira.**

**Ace: Aww man!**

**Me: But all she thinks about is you...**

**Ace and Mira: *blush and slowly lean in***

**Me: Woah, no snogging yet! Anyways, let's start the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Love Stinks: Chapter Two – Crush!<span>**

This morning she had woken up, angry with Ace. And now she didn't know how she felt. How had things gone wrong so quickly?

The image of a shirtless Ace floated in her mind. Mira shook her head. What was she thinking? Now her mind was replaying her embrace with Ace. Her chest against his... his arms snaked around her waist and her arms on his naked back. And best of all, his skin. His smooth yet lovely skin. Mira could feel Ace hugging her all over again. She shook her head again. She shouldn't have been thinking about _handsome_... NO! _Forgetful_ Ace? She sighed, she was completely hopeless. What had Ace done to her?

"Damn it!" she screamed. In an instant she started shouting – rather roaring – words of passion, words of hate and curses of confusion. Her bedroom door swung open.

"You'll strip the paint off the walls with that language." Mira spun around to see her brother standing in her room. She shot him daggers. The look in her eyes said, _'not helping.'_ He was smirking, whatever he was thinking was NOT good.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Woah, woah. I just came to give you your post." Keith waved an envelope in her face. She snatched it from him and muttered a quick 'thanks.'

"Girls." The blond man walked out of his sister's room, not wanting to be around to hear shrieks.

Mira examined the envelope. It was already open. She realised why her brother had left her bedroom in such a hurry. He obviously didn't want to receive a whack around the head like the daily ones that Runo gave Dan. She took out the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Mira, have you heard that Master Dan is coming to compete in Ace's team at the Bakugan tag team tournament, here in Vestroia? He's bringing the other legendary Mistresses and Masters along with him! Are you coming to watch? Love, Baron." Mira smiled. That was her typical friend Baron. Always so enthusiastic about brawling tournaments. Especially ones that involved Dan and the others.

Dan... if anyone mentioned his name in Mira's precense a few months ago, her reaction would be less noticeable. Her stomach would flip slightly and her face would flush. But whenever she heard that name now, no sparks flyed at all. All she felt for Dan now was sisterly love. The sort of affection she felt towards Keith. After all, it had just been a ridiculous little infatuation. Anyway, whether they knew it or not, Dan and Runo belonged together. There was nothing special between her and Dan.

However her relationship with her fellow vestal Ace was completely different. He was her best friend as was Baron. But Baron was like a younger brother. Her feelings for Ace prevented her from considering him as a brother as well. The mention of Ace cause her to react in a ridiculous way. It would make her stomach flip wildly and her face burn up like she had a fever. Mira would blush ten different shades of red. Ace made her feel like she was on one of those theme park rides on Earth. A rollercoaster to be exact. This was a _huge_ crush. It would be a _**lot**_ harder to deal with.

Mira picked her phone up and dialled Baron's mobile number. She needed something to keep her mind off Ace.

"Hello?" a sweet voice answered from the other end answered.

"Hi umm, is Baron there?" Mira asked, twirling a lock of her orange hair.

"Yes, he's coming out of the shower now."

"Maron, why do you have my phone?" I heard Baron's voice ask.

"Your friend called... A girl." There was a hint of cheekiness in Maron's voice. She was trying to imply a relationship between Baron and Mira! _Eww, that is just wrong..._

Mira could hear some shuffling. "Okay, Maron give it to me..." Baron voice sounded irritated. The noise of a vase shattering could be heard. Mira heard Baron scowl and yelp. She heard a few giggles from Maron and a few whines from Baron... She stifled a laugh.

"Hi... Mira?" Baron said, panting.

"Hey Baron. I got your letter. I'll go to the tournament if you go..." What was she thinking? Of course Baron would go to the tournament, there was no stopping it.

"Okay cool Mira! Of course I'll go... Wait a minute, wouldn't you want to watch Ace anyway?" Baron asked. He had his 'what happened?' voice on. Mira banged her fist on her door.

"You two had a fight didn't you?"

"No..." For once she was telling the truth. Her encounter with her crush **after** the fight was not exactly another fight. "It wasn't a fight. It wasn't anything just..." Mira was stuck, no words came out of her mouth. "Look, I'll just be there okay?"

"Hmm..." His voice was uncertain. Mira grunted.

"Okay, it's at one o clock, bye!" Baron exclaimed, in his normal cheery voice.

"Bye..." Mira sighed. Baron always seemed to know when she was troubled or upset. It wouldn't be long before he knew she had a crush on their best friend. She needed a girl to talk to right now, but Runo and Alice were several miles away from her. Several dimensions really.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Don't hesitate to tell me what you think. I personally think this chapter is nothing to be proud of. I'm having trouble deciding whether I should throw some OCs into the plot or not, so please review to tell me what you want me to do. :)**


	3. Wayne, you're a true pain!

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers out there, you've really made me happy.**

**Now to thank you all personally. My lovely sister first.**

**AazimZaman'sGirlX: Thanks _Dee!_ I can't believe you've finally reviewed and on my story too! I knew you would use your hubby's name ;) God, why are all of my sisters copying me of all people? I'm the youngest and worst behaved lol. I'm gonna push my luck here; review again soon!**

**CrazyBumbleBee: Thank you! Will every other day do? Lol. Review again soon!**

**DarknessPwnsO.o: I'm glad you think so :) Thanks for your opinion. Review again soon!**

**Ecstatically Awesome: Lol yeah. Keith and his sick little mind :) Review again soon!**

**DxR SxA JxB AxM RxF PxR SxM: Did I get that name right? Why thanks for the compliments :) Erm, about Ecstatically Awesome, I think her writing is good in her own sense. But I respect your opinion, if you think I'm the better writer then that's completely up to you :)**

**Thanks again, reviewers! Your opinions helped me alot. I've decided not to involve the Plastique M's too much in the story (just a few mentions and appearances) only two OCs to make the plot move. And Ace's family. The story won't work without them.**

**Me: This is a chapter about Wayne Swemco.**

**Ace: Oh, not him!**

**Me: Do you even know who he is yet?**

**Ace: No.**

**Me: Then shut up! Anyway, this chapter also has a lot of you in it.**

**Dan: You're always in the spotlight in every chapter. Ace, you're being selfish. All Mira thought about was you in the last chapter... Right Mira?**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Mira: *blushes and looks away* *stuttering* I dunno what you are talking about Dan.**

**Dan: Sure.**

**Me: So much sexual tension! Anyways, let's meet Wayne!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Love Stinks: Chapter Three – Wayne, you're a true pain!<span>**

Ace would never understand girls, especially Mira–Liana Ferman Clay. One question clouded her thoughts; What had he done? Was she upset because he wasn't wearing clothes? Ace's eyes widened in shock. Another question popped into his head. .smell? Ace lifted his arm and smelt his underarm. No, he didn't really smell at all. He shrugged. Unfortunately, there was no time for Ace's personal problems since he had to get downstairs for lunch.

"Ace, darling! Come down for lunch dear." Ace looked over and saw his Aunt Stacie in the dining room. She was dressed in a yellow tank top and white capris. She had yellow flats on too. She was running around frantically as if she was looking for something that would affect the matter of life and death itself. He couldn't blame her, she had a hard life. And he tried to make it as easy as he could for her. Stacie had been his motherly figure for as long as he could remember. "There you are!" she exclaimed. She seemed to be looking in Ace's direction. He turned around and groaned.

His cousin, fellow local hotshot Wayne Swemco, walked down the stairs past Ace with a smirk plastered on his face. Wayne liked to pick fights with Ace. He was a year older than Ace, which made him eighteen years old but he hardly acted like it. People even mistakened Ace as the eldest one out of the pair based on their behaviour. Despite all of this, Wayne didn't actually hate his younger cousin. He was just a bit jealous of him. Stacie gasped at Wayne's appearance.

His dark purple hair looked like a bush. His hands were covered in filth and his clothes were completely drenched. Ace wondered what happened to Wayne. It wasn't raining outside so he couldn't have fell into mud." Stacie eyed her son before glaring at him.

"Eugh Wayne those hands are disgusting!" Stacie exclaimed. She put the food she was currently holding on the table and walked back up to her son. While she was giving his cousin a long lecture on hygiene Ace finished setting the food out and washed his hands.

His aunt pointed at the bathroom and Wayne went to the bathroom, slouching and scowling. She looked at the table and appeared to be on the verge of tears. After staring at the table in disbelief for a few minutes, she ran up to her nephew and hugged him tight. "Oh thank you Ace. Wayne could learn so much from you." She pulled away and put her thumb and index finger on her temple. At first Ace thought she had a migraine but then he realized that she was trying to think. A smile appeared on her face as she went to pick her baby daughter up from the sofa. She placed her in the baby seat at the table. Wayne came down the stairs, all clean much to his (secretive) dismay.

Ace and Wayne sat across from each other at the table. Wayne was about to say something when the front door creaked open. Everybody turned their heads to the door. A man, around 40 years old walked into the house.

"Trevor!" Stacie exclaimed. Wayne rolled his eyes. He was tired of step fathers. He had _five_ in the past and Trevor was the sixth. But at least he had achieved something. He had given Stacie a beautiful baby girl, Tracey. He had given Wayne an adorable little half sister. But that didn't mean Wayne liked Trevor. Not at all.

Trevor kissed Stacie full on the mouth. Ace looked away and Wayne flinched. They both shared a disgusted look across the table. Trevor sat at the head of the table next to his wife and daughter. He smiled at his step son and wife's nephew. Each of them forced him a fake smile, it was especially hard for Wayne.

"How's my baby Tracey?" Trevor cooed. He kissed Tracey's temple gently. She simply returned the coo and clapped her hands together. Lunch was quiet. It had been like this ever since Stacie married Trevor. The only person who actually moved and spoke were Ace. Ace had to help Tracey eat, since he was sitting next to her. He kept glancing at the clock, earning questioning looks from Wayne.

"Thanks for the lunch Aunt. If you don't mind, I'm heading out at one o clock today," Ace said. He hoped his aunt would let him go to the brawling tournament instead of trapping him inside to babysit. He took his plate to the kitchen and began to wash it.

"Mom, about tonight do I have to babysit? Can't Ace do it?" Wayne whined. Ace froze. _Thanks a lot Wayne._

"No Wayne. He did the babysitting last week, which if I remember correctly, was supposed to be your turn."

"But –" Wayne started. He was cut off by his mother.

"No buts. If you need to go for a walk today then go with Ace. You'll need him to watch over you." Wayne sighed. "You always end up covered in filth," Stacie muttered darkly to herself.

Ace sighed. The last thing he needed today was Wayne. Speaking of Wayne, the eighteen year old hotshot came into the kitchen groaning. Ace rolled his eyes. Wayne reluctantly washed his plate and turned to his cousin.

"Where are you going this afternoon?" Wayne asked. Ace stumbled into deep thought.

If Wayne came to the tournament, he'd be booing for Ace instead of cheering him on. He'd also try to score on Mira. That was another reason why Ace wasn't too fond of his cousin. Because no matter how much he denied it, Ace knew that Wayne fancied Mira. _His_ Mira–Liana.

"Oh just for a walk. You know, here and there," Ace lied, refusing to meet Wayne's eyes. He feared that if he glimpsed at those bluish green orbs for a mere millisecond, he'd burst out laughing.

"Ah, okay." Ace raised an eyebrow, he expected Wayne to at least press a bit for an answer. Wayne looked back at the dining table, where his step father was snogging his mother. Tracey seemed to be watching with interest. "Yuck!" Wayne exclaimed. He looked at Ace again. "Now, tell me where you're really going." Ace sighed, Wayne not pressing for an answer was simply too good to be true. "Is it to meet up with the Clay girl again?"

Ace grunted. "No, I'm not meeting up with Mira. If you must know..." Ace trailed off, staring at his cousin who looked like a puppy who was just about to be given a treat. "I'm going to the tag team tournament to compete there."

"Oh wait! It's at one?" Wayne questioned, looking surprised all of a sudden.

"Yes, why?" Ace was amused by Wayne's face expression. He looked like he had been betrayed. Ace knew how that felt.

"But Misumi told me it was at one!" Wayne was confused. Was his girlfriend attempting to ditch him? No way, Wayne would get back at Misumi. Wayne hated it when his ego was wounded. His pride was what made him Wayne.

"Was it a date?" His cousin's query snapped his train of thoughts.

"Yeah... Listen, I'm gonna come with you... To you know, cheer you on!" Wayne said, pausing every now and then.

"Great!" Ace said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Wayne had clearly missed the sarcasm and started talking about how much 'fun' it would be.

_'This'll be interesting'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Don't hesitate to tell me what you think :)**


	4. Misaka Ferman!

**A/N: Sorry that it's been on hiatus. I didn't mean to abandon it like that, I just keep getting new story ideas and forgetting the old ones. But I'll make sure I complete this. Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Rayna: Here, thanks!**

**DarknessPwnsO.o: Hehe, I bet Ace can wait. Thanks.**

**Chirly19: Aww, don't we all just wish we could have him? But if it can't be us then I'd rather have it be Mira!**

**Clovergirl100: Thanks for your patience :)**

**RockyBlue DanxRuno: Well, I hope you like this one too then X3**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever: Woah, long name! And long hiatus, which has now ended! Enjoy!**

**:-:-:-:-:**

**Me: More Wayne.**

**Ace: Uh no, not that guy!**

**Me: And Mira! There's a surprise for you! Misaka Ferman!**

**Mira: Uh no, not that girl!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah stop whining you two; I've got annoying relatives too.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bakugan.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Love Stinks: Chapter Four – Misaka Ferman!<span>**

Mira looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was done over a million times. She was acting unusually girly, especially because she was freaking out over clothes. She went through millions of clothes until something caught her eye on her bed. There was an outfit already laid out there for her: a brown tank top, short white jacket which reached her midriff and a white skirt as well as a silver bracelet and earrings. She also found that there were brown sandals there for her. She almost swore; she spent an hour messing her room up when an outfit was already chosen for her by some anonymous fairy godmother.

Hmm... maybe Mitsu? After all, she had come to Vestroia to visit Keith. Those two couldn't keep apart to save their lives. There was a knock at the door.

"Mira?" her brother called. She opened the door, wondering what he wanted.

"What do you want Keith?" she asked.

"Oooooh kay no need to snap. I'm taking you to the tournament."

"Uhh, why? What's the catch?" Mira asked suspiciously.

"Nothing... I'm taking Mitsu too," he admitted.

"Oh, okay. I was expecting worse," she confessed, following him out of her room.

"Why?"

"Don't you dare ask!"

* * *

><p>Keith was driving the two most important women in his life to the tournament. He had something really important to tell his sister but for some reason he was afraid.<p>

"So, Mira, how's Ace?" Mitsu asked, turning in her seat. "You two, uh, getting along?"

"Mhm," Mira replied.

"Oh, no you two had a fight didn't you? Was it over what you were doing after Keith found you?" Mira's eyes widened in horror. Shit! Keith had told his girlfriend about what he thought his sister and her best friend were doing the day before. Mitsu was a Plastique M, their leader, making her the Queen of Gossip! Keith and his sick little mind! Mira shot her brother a dark look who winced when he made eye contact with her in the mirror.

"Keith!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," he replied, somewhat agitated. Mira was confused - to her utter despair, he was never afraid of teasing her so why was he so uneasy now.

"How many times have I got to tell you that I don't like Ace like that? And to do THAT with him? You go too far sometimes!" she yelled. To her irritation he calmed down when he realised she was referring to her crush and not... the other issue.

"Please, I know what people look like when they want each other," he began, his tone full of cockiness. "And your eyes are literally on fire when you look at him. You should have taken up Pyros instead of Subterra don't you think?"

"What? You mean they haven't shagged yet, babes?" Mitsu blatantly asked her boyfriend.

"Not yet babes, although, actually how would I know? But I don't think Ace has the balls, unlike me..." he replied seductively. Mira knew where this conversation was heading. But the thought of Ace's... uhm... made her blush and fantasize.

"Oh Keith," Mitsuri purred. Mira snapped back into reality at that disturbing tone of voice her brother's sister used.

"Ugh, stop it you two, I'm in the car too, you know!" she snapped. Mitsu frowned but Keith bristled at the thought of something. "What's wrong Keith?"

"Nothing," he croaked.

"No, you're hiding something from me!"

"He's not hiding anything from you Mira, are you sweetie?" Mitsu defended him.

"KEITH!" Mira shouted, impatiently.

"Fine, fine... we have someone visiting today after the tournament..." he confessed. "You'll like them. Honest!" Mira chose to ignore the last part.

"Who?"

"Uhh, someone your age. She's really nice, you love her!" Mira groaned. Oh no, not "Misaka?!" Keith relutantly nodded. His sister felt like she wanted to throw up. What the hell did Misaka Ferman want? Mira hated her first cousin once removed to bits. She was always after Ace, even though she was dating his cousin, it was obvious who she really wanted.

Mira and Keith's mother had a brother who was thirteen years older than her. He married and had a child really young. That child, his first daughter, was born when Mira's mother was about four. They grew up together, aunt and niece. The former got married to Professor Clay and the latter had a one night stand. Their daughters were born in the same year, the disaster - as Mira called her - was born a few months before herself. And that's how they were related. They never got on like their mothers did, who both died on a night out together.

* * *

><p>Baron had his best friend wait for him outside the toilets.<p>

"Ace!" The boy in question turned around to see none other than Dan Kuso, running towards him. "Hey man!"

"Hey, ready for the tournament?" Ace asked. "Where's Shun?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Shun couldn't make it, he's... well... a bit off." Ace nodded understandingly. Poor boy was probably having problems with a certain red headed girl. Much like himself and the other read headed brawler.

"No Runo?" He would've expected Runo to attend her boyfriend's tournament, like Mitsu was attending Keith's. Not to mention...

"No, we dont see much of each other any more..." Ace raised his eyebrow questioningly at the younger boy. "I moved to another city."

"No Mira?" Dan asked in return.

"Is it that obvious?" Ace sighed.

"Written all over your face. Well?"

"Baron told me that she's coming. But not for me, for him," the mint haired boy muttered darkly. The two friends continued talking and catching up.

When Baron was finished, they headed over to the battlefield. Misaka Ferman smiled to herself as she eyed her new desire in the arena. _Ace Grit._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WDYT about this chapter. Maybe a bit crappy considering this is the first chapter since I've come off of hiatus.**


	5. Heartbroken

**A/N: A bit crappy this chapter.**

**Clovergirl100: Thanks for reviewing. Well, this chapter is really short but I'll make the next one longer.**

**:-:-:-:-:**

**Me: Both Misaka and Wayne are in this chapter!**

**Mira: Oh God.**

**Ace: Talk about annoying cousins.**

**Me: Hehehe, I'm so evil.**

**Disclaimer: Damn, I tried so hard! But I still don't own Bakugan :'(**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Love Stinks: Chapter Five – Heartbroken!<span>**

Mira, Keith and Mitsu sat down on the bleachers. The arena had been specially designed to allow an audience to watch a game. Mira put her sunglasses on and spotted Baron, Dan and... Ace.

"You look like a spy," Keith commented from her left. Mira glared at him and noticed the position that he and Mitsu were in. His left arm was around her waist and their right hands were intertwined together. For once, she didn't roll her eyes. In fact, seeing them together made her feel like there was something missing in her life. A painfully familiar voice snapped them all out of their thoughts.

"Keithy! I missed you so much!" the shrill voice exclaimed. Dark haired and green-eyed Misaka Ferman flung herself at her cousin. Now Mira rolled her eyes and with pretty good reason too. The slut was flirting with her own cousin! And if you looked at the generations, Keith was practically her uncle! Misaka sat next to him, literally pushing Mitsu off her seat.

"Excuse me!" the blonde yelled. "Gosh, you haven't even introduced yourself and you're already pushing me out of my seat!" Misaka got up and turned around to glare at her cousin's girlfriend.

"And you are?" she asked arrogantly.

"Mitsuri Fuzakawa, daughter of Sora and Haruka Fuzakawa, sister of Hiroaki Fuzakawa. And Keith's girlfriend!" Mitsu replied coolly, raising her eyebrow at the other woman. A look of terror plastered itself onto Misaka's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she chirped. "Totally, you can have your seat back. I'll just sit on Keith's other side!" Mitsu saw the look on Mira's face and stood up for her.

"No, you'll sit on my other side," she demanded. "Mira-Liana's sitting on Keith's other side." Misaka begrudgingly did as she was told and Mira silently thanked her friend. Mitsu just gave her a thumbs up.

Just when Mira was starting to relax, her crush's cousin arrived. Misaka looked horrified.

"Hey Mira, Keith and... Misumi!"

"Mitsuri," the blond man corrected, earning a smile from his girlfriend.

"Yeah, whatever," Wayne replied, ignoring his girlfriend on purpose.

"Oh, Way-" she started.

"Didn't see you there Misaka. It's over, we are done!" he shouted.

"Wait... you dumped me?" she asked.

"Yeah, what you gonna do about it? Slut." Everyone, including Keith, sniggered at that. Misaka appeared to be genuinely upset for a second but started plotting revenge the next minute.

* * *

><p>"WHOOO! Ace!" the mint haired boy heard his cousin roar. He rolled his eyes. When he looked up, he saw Wayne sitting next to Mira, making him feel incredibly uneasy. He felt even worse when he spotted the happy couple next to them. He recognised the girl next to Mitsu quite well; it looked like Wayne had finally broken up with her.<p>

"Hey Ace! Focus!" Dan yelled. Ace focussed his attention back to the match and nodded at his teammate.

"Cool, Mira came after all, ey?" Baron teased Ace.

"Shut up Baron," he muttered.

* * *

><p>After the tournament ended, Dan, Baron and Ace were announced as the winners. A party was held straight after, in the field outside the arena, to celebrate their victory.<p>

Ace made his way through the crowds of fans looking for Mira. He walked around the whole field and returned to his friends. That was when he found her, Wayne, Keith and Mitsu talking to Baron and Dan. He smiled and approached them but never made it. His cousin's ex girlfriend Misaka Ferman, threw herself onto him, kissing him desperately. He didn't know what came over him but he kissed back. Everyone began to cheer. Everyone besides his friends. Wayne was confused, Keith and Mitsu were angry, Dan was stunned, Baron was shocked and Mira was... upset. She ran past the pair in tears.

Baron sighed and went after her. "Mira, wait up!" She ran straight to the ladies' toilets. He wondered if he should respect her privacy or bust in anyway. A hand touched his shoulder, making him spin around. It was Mitsu. Keith was standing right behind her.

"I'll talk to her, you go back with Keith," she said. Baron nodded and walked over to Ace. "And Keith, don't do anything stupid," she called after him, knowing he'd try to kill Ace. She barely saved him the last time. She sighed and entered the ladies' toilets.

* * *

><p>Loud wails were coming from the cubicle on the far left, so she knocked on that one. A random fangirl opened the door.<p>

"Sorry," Mitsu apologised sheepishly as the girl slammed the door in her face. She should've known that Mira wouldn't be the only heartbroken one from that kiss. And she should've known that Mira was not the type of girl to cry openly like that. The problem was that there was a girl crying in almost every cubicle. "Okay, Mira babes, come out. We need to talk."

"No!" a voice exclaimed from the cubicle right in the middle. Conveniently, the cubicle next to it was empty.

"If you won't come out, can I come in?" she asked.

"Do what you want," the heartbroken girl croaked hoarsely. Mitsu went into the empty cubicle and climbed over it, into the one occupied by Mira...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh! I hate this chapter! Review please :)**


	6. Depressed

**A/N: Well, I had a wedding to help with as a bridesmaid and close cousin of the bride, loads of friends to go out with, boyfriend to tease ;) and a lot of Power Rangers episodes to watch and pairings to ship. So I hope you'll understand why I'm updating late :) On with the responses to your reviews.**

**Clovergirl100: I'm glad that I got it so accurate and in character then. Thanks, you make me blush :$**

**ANIme. K-POP. Fan. 4EVer. ever: IKR. Don't worry, Misaka will get what she deserves. As for Ace... I don't know yet.**

**DAN KUZAMI: Thanks, although I thought it was the worst.**

**:-:-:-:-:**

**Me: Depressed Mira.**

**Mira: No I'm not.**

**Me: You will be... all thanks to Ace.**

**Ace: I would never upset her.**

**Me: Not intentionally...**

**Disclaimer: Oh poo. I still don't own Bakugan :'(**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Love Stinks: Chapter Six – Depressed<span>**

Mira watched as Mitsuri landed onto the toilet tissue dispenser before jumping onto the ground. The red-head was sitting on the toilet seat, her knees drawn to her chest. Her make up was running freely down her face, making her tears look like black waterfalls. It reflected the darkness of sorrow she was feeling.

"Okay, Mira, listen up. You'll move on from Ace soo-" the blonde started but was cut off.

"I hate Ace!" Mira interjected. Mitsu gave her a pointed look.

"No you don't, if you did you wouldn't be sitting here sulking..." she pointed out. Mira stayed silent and tucked her head behind her knees again. "I know how you feel." The young vestal's head shot up.

"B-but you've had K-keith ever since he laid his eyes on y-you," Mira stuttered, her voice cracking.

"Yes, I know. But what I mean is I've experienced heartbreak before," Mitsu elaborated.

"Like me?" Mira asked.

"Not exactly like you. Mine wasn't over a boy, well it was, but not in the romantic sense," Mitsu paused. "My brother Hiroaki, when I thought I lost him, I broke down."

"Yeah, but this doesn't feel like when I thought Keith was gone..."

"No, because you didn't see your brother die right in front of your eyes. I did!"

"But he's back now," Mira stated. Mitsu made eye contact with her.

"And Ace will come back to you too. Believe in him," she advised. "Don't worry." She gave her boyfriend's heartbroken sister a comforting smile. Surprisingly, a mischievous grin appeared on her teary face.

"Keith worries whenever you say that!" she chirped, laughing. She pulled Mitsu into a hug because she had managed to make her laugh again.

* * *

><p>Ace broke away from Misaka. He was stunned. What had he done? He liked Mira! Not this girl... He looked around for his Mira-Liana but couldn't find her.<p>

"Where's Mira?" he asked himself but Misaka heard. Her face immediately darkened.

"Who cares about her?" Misaka spat.

"A lot of people," Ace answered. '_Me!_'

"Well she doesn't care about you," Misaka said, as if she had heard Ace's afterthought. "You've always given her attention, treated her like she was the only person that mattered. And for what? She never returned it."

"Yes, we fight a lot. But that doesn't mean anything. Two of my friends-" Ace started but instantly stopped himself when he remembered how Dan and Runo's relationship turned out. Over. Even if Mira felt the same way about him and they started to date they would probably end up like that too. Not even talking to each other. He couldn't risk their friendship like that. Maybe over time he'd stop fancying Mira and think of her like a sister. With a bit of luck. And dating Misaka would probably help his cause.

"Go out with me," Misaka ordered, as if on cue.

"Okay," Ace replied. They strolled off arm in arm but were met with the sight of Keith, glaring dangerously at him. Baron seemed to be indifferent. Or he was trying at least.

"How dare you!" Keith bellowed.

"What?" Ace asked nonchalantly. He regretted it straight away.

"You knew how she felt about you! But you betrayed her with her cousin!" Keith yelled, pointing at Misaka as if she was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. Ace was too occupied thinking about the revelation of Misaka being Keith's cousin to realise that Mira had feelings for him.

"You're their cousin?" Ace questioned.

"Yeah, distant," Misaka lied. "We don't really see each other often..."

"Our mothers grew up together!" Keith protested. "They were practically sisters!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're close!" Misaka retorted childishly. Ace quirked an eyebrow at her but she just smiled at him.

"Okay then Misaka. You are hereby _un_invited from our house, so you can't stay," Keith played his cousin at her own game.

"Fine, but just think of how disappointed our mothers would be, especially my dear great aunt!" Misaka chimed. The blond man froze. He hated her for guilt tripping him.

"Fine, you can stay the night. But I want you out by tomorrow morning. Preferably before I wake up so I don't need to say goodbye," Keith chanted, proud of himself. Misaka gave him a dirty look and pulled a confused Ace away. He didn't want to get involved in all of this.

* * *

><p>After Mira, Keith and Mitsu came home they collapsed on the sofas. The vestal siblings were talking whilst Mitsuri made hot chocolate.<p>

"Are you okay, Mira? I'll beat him up for you if you want," Keith offered, like a typical older over-protective brother. Apparently, it worked in every world.

"No," his little sister replied.

"Keith," his girlfriend hissed, giving him and Mira hot chocolate. "You don't just talk about thrashing the boy she loves in front of her face!" she whispered in his ear, whilst sitting next to him.

"Whatever," Keith rolled his eyes and then changed the subject. "I don't know when she's coming, but I'm waiting till she does. She'll probably try to kill me in my sleep." Now the girls rolled their eyes but for different reasons. Mira knew that if Misaka was going to kill anyone then it'd be her. And Mitsu just thought her boyfriend was over reacting.

"So, where are you gonna put the bitch?" Mitsu asked shamelessly as she sipped her hot chocolate. Mira smirked at how casual her friend was being about the whole situation.

"I don't know, there are only three rooms available, one for Mira, one for me and one for you," Keith said. "Unless..."

"You share," Mira finished. The young couple looked up at her, glad that she was talking again. But they also blushed furiously. "Oh come on, everyone knows that you've already done more than just share a bed."

"Shut up," Mitsu grumbled.

"Okay, we'll share my room, if that's alright with you?" Keith asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Mitsu replied, still a bit embarrassed. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Keith went to open it.

"Come in," he greeted sarcastically. Misaka glared at him and just walked in, dragging her suitcases along. She stared at him expectantly.

"Let's go to bed," Mitsu declared, pulling Keith away to his room. Mira followed them upstairs.

"And you're not worried she's going to murder the house instead?" Mira asked.

"Oh I am. But she wouldn't dare," Keith answered, kissing her cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Mira replied.

"Goodnight honey," Mitsu said softly, hugging her for comfort.

"You too," Mira answered, watching them walk away before going into bed herself. No one cared that it would take ages for Misaka to move her luggage into her room. Or the fact that they hadn't even showed her which room she'd stay in!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was a lot better lol. Review please :)**


End file.
